<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>半吊钱·忆帝京 by Weimocun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893133">半吊钱·忆帝京</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun'>Weimocun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>秦柳</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>半吊钱·忆帝京</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我说，初冬的暴雨，不是什么好兆头啊。</p><p> </p><p>许多年前，我和今天一样，倚在榻上喝酒，听头牌姑娘有一下没一下的弹琵琶。</p><p>还记得那天，雨下得很大，天色又晚了，楼里没几个客人，所以我才有幸见头牌姑娘一面，顺便给她作两首新词。</p><p> </p><p>直到有人推门进来。</p><p>“哟，”那人似乎有些惊讶，却好像又在意料之中，“晚生秦观，见过柳前辈。”</p><p>我轻轻哂笑，起身离开：“什么前辈，不过是青楼浪子而已。”</p><p>他比我小十多岁，生得白皙，一副公子哥儿做派。</p><p>这种人我见得多了。</p><p> </p><p>“对潇潇暮雨洒江天，一番洗清秋。”我与他擦肩而过时，他口中忽然吟出我的词句。</p><p>我一顿足，又听他说道——</p><p>“渐霜风凄紧，关河冷落，残照当楼。”</p><p> </p><p>“不过是些牢骚之作而已。”我开口打断他。</p><p>“世上何人不知，凡有井水处，皆歌柳词。”他径直走过来，对我一揖，“少游不才，恳请前辈落座小叙。”</p><p> </p><p>我不紧不慢地还礼，口中却说道：“秦公子乃苏门学士，柳七不敢。”</p><p>他却仍是笑，笑得像我当年一样，揶揄道：“不过是个替官家打杂的，哪里就像前辈说得，好像什么贵人一样。”</p><p>有趣。</p><p> </p><p>就是那时的一顿足，就被这厮骗了去。</p><p>现在我听姑娘们唱起这两句词，还烦得很。</p><p> </p><p>“前辈放松些……”</p><p>等到我和他纠缠到榻上时，我才发觉这人好生可恶。</p><p>明明一开始说自己什么都不会，折腾起我来倒是无师自通。</p><p> </p><p>“你给我闭嘴。”</p><p>“我不。”他却变本加厉，明天我大概是不用起床了。“前辈也不出声，好没意思。”</p><p>“你、你还想要什么意思……”我已经很努力得在压制颤抖的声音，恨不得揍这小子一顿。</p><p> </p><p>我不是很习惯和男人做，尤其我还是下面那个的时候，尤其——我上面这个还比我小十多岁，一边口口声声叫着我前辈，一边游刃有余的折腾我。</p><p>也罢，就放纵一回，男男女女的，青楼不就是这些事儿么。</p><p> </p><p>这小子大概是第一次，仗着话本上看来的那点东西，就敢莽莽失失地和我做。</p><p>嘶，有点疼。</p><p>我也没打算教他，毕竟我只是青楼里奉旨填词的浪子，又不是接客的姑娘，不负启蒙青年的责任。</p><p>少年人虽然青涩，也不会那些九浅一深的手段，但是力道却足。</p><p>忽然冷不丁的顶到我那里，口里还是没控制住，一声呻吟让他捉了去。</p><p>我正心下暗恨自己失了风度，全然没个前辈的样子。又想，都这般被个小辈弄得欲死欲活，还要什么风度。</p><p> </p><p>做罢，我和他浑身都汗津津的，他躺在一边，像个没事人儿一样。</p><p>我浑身酸疼，什么力气都使不上，后头都是他的东西，涨得我难受。</p><p>到底是第一次，不会照顾人。</p><p>我暗暗腹诽，自己这算什么，白白让这厮得手了，连个楼里的姑娘都不如。</p><p> </p><p>我挣扎着起身，刚坐起来，就被那小子一把拽住，直接摁回了榻上。</p><p>“你想干嘛？快放开我。”</p><p>他不撒手。</p><p>“秦大学士，少游公子，你不会还没玩够我吧？”我便乜着眼看他，促狭了一回。</p><p> </p><p>他却伏在我身上，头埋在我颈窝里。过了许久，他的肩膀微不可查地颤抖起来，有什么热热的东西，落到我肩上。</p><p>他哭了。</p><p>我自然不会以为，这是毛头小子第一次尝到男人滋味的激动泪水。</p><p> </p><p>我静静地等了一会儿，他却没有要停下的意思，没出声，泪水却豆子一般落到我身上。</p><p>我轻轻叹了口气，手安慰似的抚上他的颈后，慢慢摩挲着。</p><p>八成又是一个官场失意的人。</p><p> </p><p>京城里那些人事，对我来说，是很遥远的回忆了。</p><p>哪怕自己就寄身在京城最繁华的风流场。</p><p>这里虽然是下九流，但来往的多是些达官贵人，因此有时候从姑娘们口中听到些朝廷上的事，也不足为奇。</p><p>不过姑娘们知趣，从来不在我面前提起这些。</p><p> </p><p>但我若是有心，还是能知道些一二的。</p><p>比如，苏家最近失势的事情。</p><p>苏轼那不长心的惹了皇上，听说一贬再贬，贬到不知哪里去了。</p><p>他身边的人自然也跟着遭殃，就像现在趴在我身上哭的这小子。</p><p>皇上哪是那么好惹的？我暗自哂笑。</p><p> </p><p>半晌，他抬起头来，盯着我看。脸上少有泪痕，眼睛却红得厉害。</p><p>我抬了抬眼皮，慵懒地看他：“哭够了？让开。”</p><p>他避开我的目光，手却抚上我的腰：“我抱你去洗洗。”</p><p>我当下有些恼羞成怒：“你抱不动我，让开。”</p><p>倒是很久没有这样的心情了，在情事上我一贯散漫，今日倒不知怎么动了脾气。大概只是觉得被小自己十多岁的晚辈拦腰抱着，过于丢脸了吧。</p><p> </p><p>不过他似乎没有撒手的意思，我只好说：“你若是那些高大的武将，或许还有得商量。”</p><p>他听了这话，眼神黯淡了下去，却也只是半搂着我，默不作声地把我扶到隔间。</p><p> </p><p>水温微烫，熨帖得人极为舒服，浑身的筋骨都舒展开来。</p><p>我只觉得头有些昏沉，困意渐渐涌上来，身体不受控制的往下沉。</p><p>忽然被人捞起腰，紧接着就吻上来，吻得又狠又重，我一时间呼吸不及，差点窒息。</p><p> </p><p>我费力推开他，大口地喘气，看着那小子生气的模样，不禁觉得有些好笑。</p><p>他现在也才穿了一件素白长衫，这么一弄，都湿了大半，看上去狼狈得很。</p><p>我静静的看着他，等他问我。果然——</p><p> </p><p>“你和别人做过？”</p><p>我那时突然大笑起来，不知道为什么，只是觉得他这怨妇一般的样子，好笑得很。要不是我亲耳听到这句话，打死我也不信是从他秦少游的口中说出来的。</p><p>我和别人做过？</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈哈哈……”我还是控制不住自己，笑得眼泪都快出来了。</p><p>“你笑什么？！”</p><p>真像只龇牙咧嘴的花猫呢。</p><p> </p><p>我笑够了，才从浴桶里出来，赤条条站在他面前。</p><p>“这里是什么地方，你秦少游会不清楚？”我嗤笑一声，“这是京师最大的风流场，既是风流——”我伸开双臂，半眯着眼看他，“任君取撷。”</p><p> </p><p>后来嘛，这小子不知道为什么真动了气，折腾了我一宿没睡。</p><p>不过，倒是没再把那东西弄到我里面去。</p><p>还算良心。</p><p> </p><p>第二天我一觉睡到晌午，醒来时浣碧姑娘在我身边照顾。</p><p>好疼，头痛。</p><p>我适应了一下日光，看到浣碧用药给我擦着身上的那些痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>“劳烦姑娘了，我自己来吧。”</p><p>浣碧摇了摇头，倔强地抬起我的胳膊。</p><p>她是哑女，刚来的时候没少受欺负，我在姑娘们当中混得久了，也好说话，因此有时也照顾她些。没想到这丫头有恩必报，待我比谁都好。</p><p> </p><p>浣碧指了指我，又指了指门外。</p><p>我朝她虚弱地笑笑：“他叫秦观，是苏门学士，这是我自愿的。”</p><p>我看到她低下了头，像是有些感伤，又接着帮我擦起身来。</p><p>这丫头，就知道担心我。</p><p> </p><p>我生的白，模样又好，想当年也算是个风流才子。沦落至此，也时常打着奉旨填词的名号自欺欺人。</p><p>青楼里什么样的客人没有，这儿怕是连姑娘们解闷的猫儿狗儿都不干净，又何况我？遇着些有龙阳之好的权贵，偏偏不去找小倌，指名道姓的要我做陪。我又不是青楼里的人，可任谁也得罪不起。</p><p>遇上没良心的，总是变着法折腾我，有几次我都得躲到外面去。</p><p>遇上有良心的，完事之后还能给点银子，可要一说官场提携之事，谁都闭口不言。</p><p>也对，毕竟当初是皇上朱笔御批，从皇榜上勾去了我的名字。</p><p>哎，不说这些了。</p><p> </p><p>总之，再跟他有什么纠葛，是一月以后了。</p><p>人还没到，先遣了一笺词过来。</p><p>浣碧递给我时，眼神有些好奇，我倒也不避讳她，打开来看：</p><p>玉楼深锁薄情种，清夜悠悠谁共？</p><p>我心下哂笑，什么怪腔怪调，又接着往下看——</p><p>羞见枕衾鸳凤，闷则和衣拥。</p><p>当下我是又气又笑，剩的下阙连看都没看，手上一用力，攒成个纸团扔出窗外。</p><p> </p><p>紧接着听到一个轻佻的声音：“前辈这是嫌我写得不好？”</p><p>我先让浣碧出去，也没抬眼看他，冷冷笑了一声：“草民柳七，岂敢指摘学士的词句？”</p><p>他这回倒悠然得很，坐到我对面，先倒了一杯茶递给我。</p><p>“前辈这是生我的气了，少游今天来给前辈赔不是。”</p><p> </p><p>“原来‘赔不是’就是写这般词句——”我当时确实恼他。</p><p>他却伸过头在我耳边道：“前辈这不是指摘我？”</p><p>我默不作声地躲开灼人的气息，浅浅抿了口茶。</p><p> </p><p>一时间倒没了话。</p><p> </p><p>“耆卿。”</p><p>我一口茶水差点喷出来。</p><p>这小子没事忽然唤我的字做什么？！</p><p> </p><p>他大概是看到了我的些许狼狈，唇边有些笑意。</p><p>我清清嗓子，瞥了他一眼：“闭嘴。”</p><p>他却不知死活的在案下捉住了我的手，又道：“耆卿。”</p><p>我一挣，没有挣脱。</p><p> </p><p>我倒耐下心来，看着对面浅笑的少年郎，开口道：“想做？去里间吧。”</p><p>他却神色一变，道：“我当你还是个风流才子，怎么心里净想着这些腌臜事？”</p><p>我嗤笑道：“都告诉你了，婊子无情。”</p><p>“你怎么把自己与那些人同列？！”他一把拽过我，弄得我衣领都开了。我被他一拉，离得他更近。</p><p>这小子又生气了。</p><p>我没回答，自顾自的说：“秦公子上次的钱还没结呢，您看是不是今天付清啊。”</p><p> </p><p>他眼眶红了，一把扯下腰间压袍的玉佩，拍在桌子上。</p><p>嗯，的确价值不菲。</p><p>不过后来被我当了，舒舒服服过了段好日子。</p><p> </p><p>“那烦请柳前辈给我作首词，润格费也一并算到这里头。”他强压着颤抖的声音，我却听出恨意来。</p><p>“不会。”我半眯着眼，转头看向别处。</p><p>“一句也不会？”他质问我。</p><p> </p><p>“薄衾小枕凉天气。”明明想拒绝他，不知怎么随口诌出七个字来，不过的确应景。</p><p>天冷了，也该加些衣裳了。</p><p>“半句？”他似是难以置信，“只半句？这算什么？”</p><p>我没再回答他，半晌，他像是自嘲一般，喃喃自语：“我竟连个妓子都不如，只讨了半句。”</p><p> </p><p>我没理他，伸了个懒腰，整整衣领复又倚在榻上。</p><p>他大概也觉得无趣，便说道：“我要离开京城了，只是来向你道别而已。”</p><p>我抬了抬眼，没想给他留面子：“怎么，被贬了？”</p><p>他算是默许，没再说些别的。</p><p> </p><p>我和他离别的时候，就是这样的，既不缠绵悱恻，也不声泪俱下。</p><p>只是他最后，转过头叫了我一声。</p><p>耆卿。</p><p> </p><p>你说后来啊？后来就没再听人提起过他，有人说他已经死了，客死他乡，我也不想知道。不过浣碧那丫头倒是从良了，嫁了个好人家，也不知道她现在过得怎么样。</p><p>那半句词啊？我随口胡诌的，不过我后来闲着倒补出一首来，念给你听听就是。</p><p> </p><p>薄衾小枕凉天气，乍觉别离滋味。展转数寒更，起了还重睡。毕竟不成眠，一夜长如岁。 <br/>也拟待、却回征辔，又争奈、已成行计。万种思量，多方开解，只恁寂寞厌厌地——</p><p> </p><p>你说最后一句？我不记得了。哎呀，人老了，连自己写的东西都记不清楚了。</p><p>你听谁说的，最后一句怎么能是这个呢？明明是“系我一生心，负你千行泪”——</p><p>害，又不知道是谁偷了我的词，胡编乱造来掩人耳目。</p><p> </p><p>你看岔了，我没哭。我怎么会哭？又哭不来银子。</p><p>再说，你个写春厢话本的管这些做什么，倒说说我的故事值不值半吊钱啊？</p><p> </p><p>————END————</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>